Texas Ranger
by Docholiday024
Summary: Warning: Character death, if you're squimish about character's dieing don't read. This is a story set in the old west, Dawson and Joey have never met till he rides into town to protect it from a man who is set on owning everthing at any cost. DawsonJoey F
1. Chapter 1

**Texas Ranger**

**Written by: Mike Cobb**

**Subject: D/J, P/An, Jk/Jn**

**Rating: R violence, and maybe more.**

**Warning: Character death, if you're squimish about character's dieing don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I hereby state, not now, nor ever, do I own any of the characters from the show; I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement. All of this belongs to Kevin Williamson, The WB, Outerbanks Entertainment, Columbia TriStar, and Sony.**

**Dawson Leery stood on the hill, looking down on a grave. He knew he had to say goodbye, but didn't want to, this woman had been everything to him. She was his reason for breathing, and now she was gone. **

**Maybe i should start at the begining, so everyone will have a clear idea what i am talking about.**

**MAY 15, 1872**

Joey Potter was sitting on the porch of the hotel her and her sister owned. It was early morning, the sun was just starting to break over top of the horizen. She noticed a stranger riding into town. He rode slowly in from the west looking all around. Her eyes noticed right away the gun he wore on his hip. It was worn and looked like it had seen hard use. She had seen her share of hard ones and he seemed harder than most. He was either an outlaw, a bounty hunter or a law man. He slowly rode up to her and tiped his hat.

"Ma'am, Is this the only hotel in this town?"

"Yes sir it is, i am part owner can i help you."

With her words he lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. Her breath caught in her chest. His eyes were like pools of sky, it was like he could see right into her soul. She knew right then and there that there was something about the man.

"Why, yes ma'am i need a room for a couple of nights. You wouldn't have a room now would you?"

"Well of course we would, it is a hotel."

"I'm sorry ms. i didn't mean to offend you, but i have come to small towns looking for outlaws before, and nearly got run out of town. So i get a little defensive at first." The man says.

"I see so what you are trying to say is you think i would hide an outlaw from the law?" Joey asks him.

"Well ms. believe it or not stranger things have happened. When you have been shot because of those stranger things, you tend to be a little jumpy. Again i am sorry for offending you. I'm sure i can find a suitable place just out side of town to camp. Sorry to have wasted your time." He tells her as he turns his horse to leave.

At this time a man walks into the street not more than twenty paces from the man. He has his guns loose and is staring at the stranger, when he says to his friend, standing a few feet away.

"Well Well look what we got here. If it isn't Dawson Leery Texas ranger."

"That's U.S. Marshall now." The man called Dawson says. He slowly dismounts from his horse.

Joey notices him slip the tie down off of his gun as he does so. She knows what is about to happen but has to see this man in action.

"Jimmy Tuson, i thought we had settled this little fued between us. Didn't your two brothers dieing and me letting you go do that?"

At this Joey's mouth opens she had never heard of something like that happening.

"Of course it did, Dawson. This has nothing to do with that. It seems you were sent here to stop something i just can't let be stopped. So what do you say, turn around and ride out of here before it is to late. I like this town, and i would hate to see it get all shot up and you dead over something you can, well look away from." Jimmy says.

"Well that is a problem Jimmy, you see if it was just me being a citizen, and you didn't bother me, i could look the other way. Maybe. But this star on my chest." He pushes his coat open so all can see the badge there. " It kinda says i have to take a hand and stop it. So i guess were out of luck on me riding out." At this he smackes his horse on the rump moving it out of the way.

"That is to bad old friend. I do have one question for you before this all happens."

"Sure Jimmy for old time sake what is your question?"

"What do you want it to say on your tomestone?" Jimmy smiles at him.

Then as quick as Joey has ever seen, this Jimmy guy drew, but as fast as he was, compared to the stranger he was slow. The stranger's gun was out and sounded three times before another shot was heard from behind him, and a second coming from the side. He spun and fired twice more and another man screamed. He quickly reload his gun and looked around. Laying in the street were four men, One was that Jimmy guy. She didn't reconize him although she did reconize one of the others. She was now staring openly at this stranger, what was it that guy said his name was? Oh yeah, Dawson, Dawson Leery. As she watched him he slowly turned and walked toward her, saddness on his face. She had to remember to close her mouth as he approched.

"Ma'am i hate to bother you, but do you have a saw bones in this town?" He asks her.

"If you mean a doctor, yes his office is over top of the general store over there. But i don't think those men need him." She says with a little disscused in her voice, now that the shock of seeing him move so quickly was over.

"No ma'am i don't reckon they will but-------" With that he falls face first onto her front steps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It is only now that she sees he has blood leaking from the front of his shirt. She can see where he has been shot twice, once from the back. She hurriedly bends down to exaimin this stranger. As she is, she is yelling for a couple of guys to help her move him up stairs and sends a little boy running for the doctor.

At this time the town marshall shows up.

"Joey what happened here? What was all the shooting about?" The marshell asks.

"Well Marshell Witter, i guess you will have to ask this guy when the doc is done with him, and he wakes up."

"Do you know who he is?"

"He is a U.S. Marshall, his name is Dawson Leery, or something like that." She tells him trying not to sound to interested.

"A U.S. Marshall, Wait i have heard of that name before, i think he spent time rebuilding the Texas Rangers." Witter said.

"Yeah that dead guy over there, siad he was a Ranger, but mr. Leery corrected him." Joey tells him.

"Ok, well let me know the moment he is awake Joey i have some question to ask him."

"Like?" Joey asks.

"Like what right does he have shooting up my town and killing people with out warrents." Witter said

"Well marshell, they didn't give him a chance, they drew on him before he drew on them. Marshell, if you decide to go up against him don't. I have never seen anyone as fast as him, Not even your son, Pacey." She tells him in a slow calm voice.

"You seen it all happen?"

"Yes i did. He tried to not do it, and of course the other men wanted him to ride out. He said his job couldn't allow it. Marshell he got four of them, four! You can see two never even broke leather, if all of them would have been facing him i don't think he would have gotten shot at all." Joey tells him.

"What do you mean facing him?"

"Well simple the man over there by the livery shot him in the back, while the guy over by the sallon shot him from the side. Only those two were facing him." She informs him

"Well then it was a simple thing, all he has to do is explain to the coronor, and things will be set right." Witter informs her.

"Marshall, i am sure he won't have a problem with that. I will let you know the moment you can see him." Joey tell him.

With that the marshall walks away with the tip of his hat as the doc comes up to Joey. "Where is the guy who got shot?"

"Up stairs, they should have put him in number two. Check with the desk clerk." Joey tells him. She notices that her friends have all gathered not to far off waiting to talk to her. She grabs the arm of one of the hoslers and instructs him to take the guy's horse and stable him. Then she walks over to her friends.

"What was all the shooting down here?" Her friend Jack asks.

"Yeah it sounded like a war." Jen adds.

"Well it kinda was but for those unfortanate guys they were on the looseing end." She points too the bodies as the undertaker has appered and doing his work.

"So how many was on the other side?" Jen asks.

"Yeah and who were they?" Jack adds.

"Well, you won't believe me, but there was just one. A U.S. Marshall. His name was----" She starts to say but is interupted.

"Dawson Leery." A man standing next to the post on the porch of the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"That's right, how did you know that Mr. Holiday?" Joey asks.

"Oh i have seen him before. So i heard you say one of them got him in the back?"

"Yes sir he was over by the livery." Joey points to where one of the bodies is still laying.

"Not like that boy to get caught with his pants down. There must have been something distracting him." Mr. Holiday says almost to himself.

"So i take it you know him well, then Mr. Holiday?" Jack asks. He is always weery of this man, he seems like the guy who don't take anything from anyone. Those guns on his hip might have something to do with it.

"I wouldn't say well. I have meet up with him a time or two. Mostly when he was still in Texas. Before and after he became a Ranger." Mr. Holiday informs them.

"I can't understand why someone would want to live that life. You know the life of a Ranger or a marshall." Joey says.

"Nor do i Ms. Potter, but i know why that man does. Some raiders swept into his home town in Texas a few years back. Young Mr. Leery was away buying cattle for thier ranch. Left behind was his mom, sister and his brushing new bride. His brother died from the pox, and his dad was shot over a card game. Needless to say, when he returned none of his family was left. They shot his mom and took his sister and wife captive. After he buried his mom he looked for them, for two years he searched. Finally he meet a man named Dunison, It was him and McNealy who started up the Texas Rangers again. Well Dunison convinced him to join the Rangers, And he has been working as a law man ever sence." Mr. Holiday relays the story to them.

"That was horroable, to think of looseing your whole family like that. I could never imagine that happening to myself, or anyone else i know." Joey says

"It does sound like a hard life, tell me Mr. Holliday. Did he ever find the men reasponsible for the raid?" Jen asks.

"Yeah if it was me, and they had taken you Jen. I wouldn't stop looking for them till they were all dead or in jail." Jack says.

"Oh yes he finally found them, six months after he joined the Rangers. Him and a company rode into this raiders town. They thought it was the ones stealling cattle. It turned out to be the ones who had raided his town."

"And how did he know that?" Joey asked.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" He asks her.

"Yes i have heard this much might as well hear the rest." Joey says, as the other two nod thier heads.

"Ok, but it isn't nice. When they rode in, they found women there who had been taken, his sister and wife were there. Both of them had children with them. It is said by one Ranger that was there, that something inside of him snapped that day. That when he left that town, not a raider was left standing. Even a couple of Rangers went down in front of him trying to stop him. His sister was killed, and his wife was sent back to her family. Heard tell she never made back right in the head she eventually killed herself. After that he just did his job, And Ms. Potter he is very good at it." He tells them.

"You said that all ready, you seemed shocked he got shot. Why is that?" Jack asked.

"Because my friend. He is death walking, pure and simple, death walking. I have seen him take on more than that and walk away unscratched. That boy has a death wish, has since that day, completely fearless. What was he doing before it all happened?" Mr. Holiday asks.

"Well nothing really, he was talking to me about a room." She explains.

"That would do it." Holiday says as he starts to walk toward the salon.

"What do you mean by that Mr. Holiday?" Joey asks, her intrest peeked.

"Simple if memory serves me correctly, you look alot like his dead wife." With that he continues on his way leaving a shocked look on the faces of the three who had been listening to his story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Man, if that is so Joey, i can understand how he might have been distracted." Jack says.

"Yeah it must have been a little numbing, seeing some one who looks like your dead wife." Jen says.

"Oh tell me you three don't believe that story." A man says from the porch.

"Why wouldn't we?" Joey asks him.

"Yeah Pacey, what makes you think it was a lye?" Jacks asks as jen nods her head.

The man they call Pacey just shakes his head and smiles. "Don't you guys know who that is?"

All three shake thier heads no.

"That is none other than Doc Holiday, the gunfighter. Now how would he know all of that about your young Marshall. They are kinda on the oppisite sides of the game there." Pacey says.

"Your kidding me, but he doesn't seem like a cold blooded killer to me." Joey says "Besides how would you know who he is?"

"Yeah." Both Jack and Jen say.

"Simple i went to Abilene last year and saw him in a fight. He is lightening fast with those guns, faster than i am, i can tell you." Pacey informs them.

"Well he hasn't done anything to me or anyone here. So he will get treated as any other guest. Do i make myself clear Pacey, no trouble out of you, as far as he is concerned." Joey tells him.

"Oh don't worry about me, trouble has a way of finding him. It is you i am worried about, you and your sister. He might bring trouble to your hotel." Pacey tells her his fears.

"Well just let us worry about that." Joey tells him.

"Fine, fine, but i have to take that other guys guns. My dad says until the hearing anyways." Pacey tells her.

"Hey Joey we will see you later we have to get home." Jack tells her.

"Yeah i will come over tomorrow so we can talk, if that is ok with you." Jen tells her.

"Sure guys go ahead, and that sounds like a plan Jen see you then." She then turns toward Pacey. "As for you and your father, tell him if and only if he wakes up and surrenders them he can have them. No one is going to take something from a guest in my hotel with out them saying so. Understand me Pacey Witter." Joeytells him, in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes ma'am i do, not sure my dad will." Pacey tells her as he walks away. leaveing Joey standing on her porch.

Joey heads back inside, to see about her wounded guest. If it is her fault then she owes it to him to make sure he is taken care of. She makes her way upstairs as her sister is coming down.

"Some kinda start to a day huh sis." Bessie says.

"Yeah and the bad part is some of it may have been my fault." Joey tells her.

"Say again, how could part of it be your fault?" Bessie asks.

"Long story, i'll tell your some other time. Just leave it to me. The Marshall is staying on me ok. What ever he needs i will pay for." Joey tells her with a guilty look on her face.

"Ok sis, that is up to you. Just remember you didn't make him choose that profession." Bessie reminds her.

"I know sis, just leave it at that till you hear the story ok." Joey pleads with her.

"Ok Lil sis, it won't hurt us to loose one room for a little while. I'm sure ole Doc will take meals for his part in it. But it is on you to care for this guy understand, i don't want to be doing it." Bessie tells her.

"Thanks Bessie. Now i think i will go see if the Doc needs any help. See you in a little while ok." Joey tells her.

"Sure go ahead i can handle things with out you." Bessie tells her.

With this Joey walks up the stairs and into the room. The Doc has just finished bandaging up the young man and is shakeing his head. He looks at Joey who is staring at the Young Marshall with sadness and guilt on her face.

"He's in no danger trust me. Never seen a man be so lucky as that. Both bullets went strait through. Didn't hit a thing as near as i can tell. He just needs sleep, and food when he wakes up."

"Good i am glad to hear that. Oh Doc if you want for your services here we will feed you for a week, sound fair?" Joey asks him still looking at the Marshall.

"Sure, but why would you pay his debt?"

"Because it might kinda, be my fault, to some extent." Joey says, sounding even more guilty than she looks.

"Ok. you lost me some where Joey. How could it be your fault, they drew on him and he drew back." The Doc tells her.

"It is a long story, starting with me looking like his dead wife. I would rather not tell any more right now. Some day i will tell you all of it, or at least as much as i know." Joey looks at the window as she says this.

"Ok, Joey. I'll take your offer. How can i turn down two of the best cooks this side of the Mississippi." He laughs at her.

She just nods her head.

"Ok, look those need to be changed twice a day for the next several days. He shouldn't be out for more than a day or two, so he can chage them on his own. Just look after him and if something goes wrong, send for me ok."

"Sure Doc thanks." Joey looks at him.

The Doc leaves the room, as Joey goes about cleaning him up. She hangs his guns from the bed post so they are close to hand. she gathers his clothes and sends them down to be cleaned and mended. as she is pulling up the covers on him, he opens his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Clair is that you?" He says weakly.

"No Mr. Leery, my name is Joey, Joey Potter. You are in mine and my sisters hotel. You were shot twice out in the street. The Doc says you should be fine, you just need rest and food." Joey tells him.

"Sorry, sometimes old memories come to the surface. Hope i didn't offend you, again." He says a little stronger.

"No need to worry me, but who is Clair?" She asks with intrest thinking it might be his dead wife's name.

"No one." He states as he looks the other way.

"She wouldn't be your dead wife would she?" Joey asks him, knowing that you don't normally say thinks like that. But she has to know.

"How did you know about that?" He asks her with fire in his eyes.

"A man told us a story about a Texas Ranger he knew. Said his name was Dawson Leery. He told us this Leery guy lost his family in a raid while he was away. His sister, mother, and brand new wife. When you woke asking for someone named Clair, i just assumed that was her name. Sorry for being so abrupt." Joey tells him.

"Seems even in Kansas i can't get away from my past." He mumbles.

"Well i will let you get some rest. Someone will bring you up your lunch, and dinner. I will check back in later this evening. By the way the town marshall wants to talk to you, he also wanted your guns till the hearing." She tells him.

With this he starts looking for his gun, almost paniky. he looks all around the room before he spots them hanging from the bed post by his head.

"Interesting." He states, looking at them hanging there.

"What is, sorry Mr. Leery. No one who stays at the hotel looses anything with out them saying ok." Joey tells him.

"Oh no, Ms. Potter. It isn't that. I just find it interesting you would know to put them on the post of the bed. Only an outlaw or a gunfighter, or a lawman would do that." He says shaking his head in disbilfe.

"Well in this line of work you have seen all kinds of people Mr. Leery. You just looked like the type who would want them close to hand is all. Don't worry about the Bill for here or the Doc, It has already been taken care of." She tells him as she leaves.

Dawson is laying in the bed wondering why he is still in it. He feels fine, it has been over a week since he was shot. His strength has returned, his shoulder is still a little sore but workable. He knows the reason. This Joey, reminds him alot of a woman who has been dead for three years. He knows it is foolish, he knows that it shouldn't keep him from doing his job. Something is drawing him to her, in the last week and a half or so they have talked every night. He has told her things he has never told anyone since his wife died.

Oh well time to get up. He needs to go see the judge any ways. As his mom would have said, time to get up and going, day light is a wasteing. He should have been out of this bed a couple of days ago. He gets up and starts to get dressed. He slowly puts his guns on and ties the tie downs. they don't quiet feel right. It is strange he has worn them since he was sixteen years old. Oh well a week in a bed can make alot of things feel weird.

Once he gets dressed he heads down the stairs. People in the lobby of the hotel are staring at him, like he has the pox or something. Once he reaches the bottom of the stairs Joey walks up to him.

"Nice to see you up and around. People were begining to talk about me spending so much time in your room." She tells him with a wink. Showing she could care less what people thought.

"Well maybe tonight we can sit in the dinning room and talk after dinner." He tells her with a smile.

"Sounds like something we could do." She smiles back at him.

With that he walks out the doors and heads to the court house. As he is walking along a young man, about his age, walks up beside him. He is wearing a double rig holster, with the gun on his left side in back wards.

"Morning Marshall Leery. I trust you are feeling better." The man asks.

"Yep, still a little sore. But doing good other wise. It seems you have me at a disadvantage here sir. you know my name, but i don't know yours."

"Oh yeah, sorry where are my manors. My name is Pacey Witter. I'm one of the deputies around this town." Pacey smiles at him.

"Oh, your the town marshall's boy." Dawson says.

"Yep, that i be Mr. Leery." Pacey smiles.

"Well then what say you start by calling me Dawson. I look for my father when some one calls me Mr. Leery." Dawson tells him.

"Ok Dawson i will, as long as you call me Pacey."

"I think that can be arranged, Pacey."

"So it seems you and the young Joey have hit it off." Pacey remarks.

"Well Pacey, where i come from men don't talk about things in public. You act like that is a weird thing, is there something i am missing?"

"Sorry i meant no disrespect. I have known her most of our lives is all. I have watched guys come calling only to see them leave, tails tucked between thier legs. She seems to really like you. Of course it might have something to do with the fact she feels guilty about distracting you, and that possible leading to the reason you got shot." Pacey informs him.

"Why would she think she distracted me?" Dawson asks.

"Well it seems a fellow around town knows something about you. He shared them with Joey, she knows she resembles your dead wife." Pacey says to him.

"Now who would know to tell her that?" Dawson asks. Before Pacey can respond A man speaks.

"Sorry about that friend i kinda let it slip."

Dawson slowly turns around slipping the tie down from his gun off. He takes a side step away from Pacey before talks. The man notices this all with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hello Doc, what brings you back to Kansas. Last i heard tell you were in Tombstone." Dawson says.

From across the street Joey is watching this play out. She notices that Dawson's eye are now cold and unfeeling. She is staring into the eyes of what can only be a killer. Of course the man he is talking to eyes have gone cold as well. There are smiles on thier faces, but it doesn't reach thier eyes.

"Oh, felt like coming back to the old riding trails is all. What about you? Far cry from Texas." Holiday says.

"Yeah well, trying to bury a past. Thought new territory new begining." Dawson quitely tells him.

"Then i have to go open my big mouth. Sorry about that Dawson. One of this days some one will shut it for me. Are you good enough Dawson, I think you might just be." Holiday teases him.

"No one knows for sure Doc. Maybe i am good enough, not sure i would care to find out though. Both of us might end up on boothill trying." Dawson obsurves.

"Yeah that just might be the case." Doc says to him.

At this time Marshall Witter comes walking up. "Now boys let not have any trouble here."

"Oh, don't worry marshall. There won't be any trouble from us. we are old friends aren't we Dawson." Holiday says.

"Sure Doc old friends. No need to worry marshall. Things wil be fine, i don't plan on killing anyone else if i can help it." Dawson lets him know.

"Yes sir marshall, we won't shoot up your town. That is as long as we aren't provoked." Holiday says to him, his smile never wavering.

"Um, yeah. Good i am glad to hear it boys." He states nervously and then walks on.

"Well Doc duty calls, i have to go see the judge. Have to settle that matter of the gun fight. Maybe i can buy you a drink later or something?" Dawson asks him.

"I would be delighted to join you for a drink, as long as i get to buy the second round. Besides i would like to talk to you, anyways. Find out just what happened with that fight. Never thought i would see the day come that Dawson Leery would get caught with his pants down, so to speak." Doc teases him again.

"Ha ha, very funny Doc. Sure i guess i need to talk anyways, and considering your the only one around who knows about it all. I guess you will have to do." Dawson jokes back.

"Good good, well see you later then old hoss." With that Doc turns away and walks off.

"Man that was intense, what would you have done if he would have drawn on you?" Pacey asks.

"Simple i would have killed him." Dawson states, not in a bragging manor.

"And you think you could have?" Pacey asks

"Not sure, we are close or so he says. But the first rule of this job is simple. Go into any fight thinking you will win." Dawson states as if he is giving a lesson.

"I see." Pacey says with a gleem in his eye.

"Pacey let me tell you something. If you are thinking about joining the team, don't. Find a perrty gal some where around here and settle down. This job is not all fun and games. You have to be worried about getting shot and or dieing all the time. Find a girl settle down and raise a family, that is the best advice i can give you. If my circumstances were diffrent that is what i would do." Dawson tells him.

"I don't know Dawson my man, your life sounds really interesting. I think it might be something i can live with." Pacey tells him with a smile on his face.

"Live with? Pacey i have been shot ten times, almost died twice. I have no home anymore, no family, no real friends. No my life is far from exciting. I would trade everything to have what your friend Joey has. A stable life, no one shooting at you, none of the guys you have killed, families come after you for revenge. She doesn't lay awake at night seeing the faces of the men she has killed. Being haunted by the fact that, you know because of you thier is a kid out there who doesn't have his father anymore." Dawson has a sad look, almost guilty look on his face as he is saying this.

"Yeah, but Dawson you didn't make them choose that line of work. They choose it for them selfs. So they got what was coming to them." Pacey informs him with a look of satsfaction on his face.

"You think because they choose that life on thier own that it makes it easier? It doesn't, not one dam bit. Look when i face someone in a fight, it is always the same. They die trying, and i am left with the feeling of i wished they would have won. From the way you are talking i can tell you have never had to kill any one. That's good Pacey, because i am telling you. That is something you don't ever want to know what it feels like. Ever. Pacey trust me on this. Takeing a man's life is something you can't know what it feels like unless you have done it. I hope to God you never have too find out." Dawson has a far off look in his eyes as he is saying this to Pacey. Pacey is begining to think maybe this Dawson guy is right.

"Ok Dawson, I'll think about what you said. There is a girl here in town that i like. Maybe what you said wouldn't be so bad." Pacey thinks out loud.

"Pacey that is the smartest thing i have heard you say so far." Dawson says as he heads toward the court house again.

Once inside the court room Dawson relays to the judge what happened in his words. The judge listens to it and then declares it the shootings, self deffence. Before he allows Dawson to leave he asks him a question.

"Why are you in our town Mr. Leery?"

"Simple Judge Jones. There has been told of a man who has it in his mind to gain as much land as he can, any way he can. The men i killed worked for him." Dawson states matter of factly.

At these words Joey takes a sudden breath. It is only now that she is putting it together. The man she reconized on the street, he worked for a man named Valintine. He was a mean sort didn't like to take no for an answer. He had almost raped her one night, if it hadden been for Pacey Witter he might have done just that. She hated this man with a passion driven out of fear. Strange she has never been afraid before, but since that night she was affraid of Drew Valintine.

None of this went unnoticed by Dawson. He could since the fear in her. Strange how he could do that by simply looking her in the eyes. There was only one other woman who he could do that with, and she was dead. 'Stop it Dawson you're letting this girl get to you.' he tells himself.

Joey was sitting in the court room still thinking about that horrable night. She feels an urge to look at Dawson, he is looking back with those intence eyes. 'Stop it Joey you are letting him get to you.' She can't help but wonder why it was, that she could see to his soul. When they looked at eachother, It was like they had know the other all of thier lives.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**June 2, 1872**

Dawson Leery walks into the sallon and see's Doc at once. He is sitting in the back of the place his back up against the wall. He looks the rest of the room over deciding that there isn't anyone dangerous in it. He walks toward the back and Doc's table. By this time Doc has noticed him and slides a chair out next to him.

"Have a seat Dawson."

"Thanks Doc. Tell me what really brings you to this part of the country?"

"Well Dawson, it seems that some friends of mine are in trouble. They wired me and asked if i could come help out. Me being me, i was up for a fight. So here i am, but i think i am going to turn them down. Seems a better friend is on the other side." Doc says to him.

"I see, well that is good. I would hate to see you have to go up against a friend." Dawson says in a sly voice, before continueing. "Ok Doc i have a problem, and i am not sure what to do about it."

"Well ole friend what seems to be the problem. Maybe we can figure out what to do. Two heads are better than one."

"I hope so Doc i really do. This Joey girl has me turning in circles. I know you think it has to do with the fact she looks like my dead wife. Maybe at first it did, but not now. She is someone i could settle down with again.." Dawson says.

"Ok Dawson, then what seems to be the problem?" Doc asks.

"Do i have the right to subject her to everything that comes with me being me?"

"I would say that that is up to her. Are you sure she feels the same way about you?"

"I'm almost positive she does. So you think i should just up and ask her?"

"I would say that is a good way to find out. If there is something there. Then you and her can figure out the rest together."

"Maybe your right Doc. Thanks i need to go have a talk with someone."

Dawson walked out into the street only to be faced with another enemy.

"Well look who we got here, fellas. If it isn't Dawson Leery."

"Yep Tad it is me and you are you. What do you want?"

"What do you think Leery? Revenge."

"Not today Tad i am a little busy, and i don't feel like killing you."

"Too bad Leery if you don't fight me, well then she dies."

At this time one of Tad's flunkies walks into the street with a gun to Joey's head. He can see the fear in her eyes, He knows he has to do something to help. This all seems so familar, dam he has already lost one girl. He won't lose another.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Ok Tad i will do as you say under one condition."

"Ha ha, funny Leery, but i like that about you. What is your condition?"

" Let her go, as soon as she is safe, we can do this little shindig."

"You drive a hard bargin, but ok Leery. Jasper let her go."

"Joey go back home your safe now."

She nods her head realizing he just saved her life, but maybe at the cost of his own life. She walks around the corner and grabed a gun out of a guy's holister. He grabs it back and says to her.

" Ms. Pottor you have the heart but not the skill, leave this to profesionals. Besides if you got hurt that young man out there might take it personal. He has suffered enough, i won't let anyone else add to his pain not even you." Doc Holiday informs her.

" Mr. Holiday it is because of me that he is in this perdicament, i have to help him."

" Not to worry Ms. Pottor. Help he will have."

With this he walks around the corner just in time to hear the end of the conversation.

" Well Leery are you done talking?"

" Sure am Tad, let loose Your dogs and i'll see you in hell."

With that Tad's hand snakes for his gun it never makes it there. Dawson draws faster than he ever has, his gun sounds five times, while another sounds twice. Dawson drops his gun and draws his back up as he is spinning. The other gun was none other than Doc's going off. Dawson looks at him with a confussed look on his face.

" Doc? Why did you help me?"

"Ok Leery, lets not get all emotional on me. The simple thing is if i didn't do it then this little shift of a woman was going to. Hell she even grabed my gun, My Gun, out of My Holister. Besides you wouldn't have been able to live with yourself if that girl would have gotten hurt. It would have sent you over the edge, and That would just be too many crazed gunman here. Besides your too good to be crazed." Doc laughs at him.

"Ok, but that still doesn't tell me why you helped." Dawson says.

"Simple Leery, you are my friend." Doc says with a serious tone in his voice.

"Thanks Doc, hope to repay the favor." Dawson says looking around, before continuing. " Who was the girl?"

"That Joey girl."

" I see. I would want to come back and shoot them too. If they put a gun to my head."

" Sorry Pard i don't think that had anything to do with it. She was coming back to help you not get revenge."

"Help me or revenge, either way she has alot of hard bark on her." Dawson says.

"Hard bark, you might say that. More along the lines of in love with someone." Doc says smiling.

"Yeah maybe Doc, but this is what i was talking about. How can i ask her to go through these kinds of things, until people forget who i am?" Dawson asks.

"I would say let her decide if she wants to deal with that. You have to let her decide Leery, other wise you will always wonder." Doc tells him.

"Wonder what could have been." Dawson states matter of factly.

"Yes sir. Now if it was me, i would jump on that there horse and ride as fast as i could, away. Don't really want to be tied down like that. But that is just me, if i was you i would change my way of life. Give up the gun, settle down with that fiesty dark haired vixen. Enjoy what is left of your life." Doc says.

"Maybe i'm not sure Doc." Dawson tells him.

Doc starts to walk away but pauses and turns back to Dawson. "Besides if you give up the gun; that is one less person i have to worry about trying to shoot me." He smiles and then walks away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Potter Hotel**

Dawson walks into the lobby looking for Joey. He spots her at once standing by the bar. She notices Dawson walk in and downs another shot of wiskey. He slowly approches her, trying to get the words right in his head. He knows this could end up being a very highly charged encounter, and he simple doesn't want to blow it.

"Ms. Potter, i think you and i need to have a little sit down." He says very calmly.

"Now why do you think that? Because of you i almost got shot in the head. Not to mention the things they said they were going to do to me. All the time it was only because they were after you. Then being stupid, i thought i owed it to you to help. So i was going to go back out there with a gun and try and help. I would have probably ended up dead. Gezz." She says all in one long ramble.

"Well i am sorry for them saying and doing things to you Ms. Potter, It pains me so. I am glad no harm came to you, i am not sure i would have been able to handle that. Especially because it would have been my fault." He says looking down then up to continue. "Ms. Potter is there some place we can go to talk privatly?"

"I'm not sure Mr. Leery, i don't think it would be right. I think i need to cut my losses and walk away from this thing. Trying to be your friend is very hazardous to my health." Joey tells him.

"If that is the way you want it, i completely understand. Please excuse me, i will get my things and leave. Again i am truely sorry for all the trouble i have caused you by being here." Dawson tells her.

She simple waves her hand at him, like she is dismissing him. He slowly turns and walks away. She knew she couldn't look him in the eyes, because if she had, she would have been lost. This man, there was something about this man. It was like they were conected on a level most people didn't or couldn't understand. Could she really allow him to leave, maybe never seeing him again. Then again if she didn't allow it, it might get her killed. 'Why does he have to lead such a violent life. The first man i think i could love and settle down with, and he has to use a gun.' she thinks to herself.

While Joey was standing at the bar think to herself, Dawson went to his room. He grabed his things and then went back down stairs. He was greeted at the front desk by Joey's older sister.

"Here is your key ma'am, i would like to apoligize to you as well for anything that might have offended you. Also for allowing your sister to be placed into harms way." Dawson simple says.

"Mr. Leery, you have done nothing to me, are you sure you wish to leave." She says glancing over her shoulder at Joey.

Dawson follows her eyes and then speaks.

"I'm afraid it is for the best, regaurdless how i feel."

"Ok Mr. Leery, but i am going to tell you something i think you need to know." She leans in closer to him as they walk outside onto the porch. " My little sister has never fallen for anyone ever. I can tell you this much, she has fallen for you hook line and sinker. You are the only man i have ever seen her allow in this close. I understand your sence of duty, but what about your sence of love? Think about what is really important to you."

"I will do that ma'am and thank you for telling me those things." Dawson says.

At this time Joey walks out onto the porch. She looks at Dawson and then away. He is watching her eyes for some sort of sign, when he sees fear appear in them. He trains his vision in the direction she is looking and sees a man riding a horse backed by eight riders round a corner and approch at a slow pace.

The man sits tall in his saddle, like he owns everything he sees. There is a confidence about him that irks Dawson, But what really has him on edge is the fear he sees in Joey's eyes. The men stop in front of him and the two women, the lead guy has a snakey kind of smile on his face. He ignors Dawson at first and looks to Joey.

"So Joey decided to acept my offer yet?" The stranger asks.

"I would never acept an offer from you Drue, please leave." Joey tells him.

"Oh you will acept it, trust me on this one. You see i have set something in motion that will garuntee you acept it. Of course this isn't wholely why i came here today." He says as he looks to Dawson. "Mr. Marshall you have been causeing alot of trouble in my town. I came here today to ask if you would consider leaving of your own accord. Kind of save the town some more violence, if you understand what i am saying."

"You would have to be Drue Valintine. I must say it is finally nice to meet you." Dawson says as he puts his things down on the porch, he slips his tie down off as well.

"I wouldn't exactly say it is nice to meet you, but ok." Drue says.

"No honestly, it is very nice of you to bring a welcome comitte with you. Very rarely do i get such treatment from small towns." Dawson says. He has a smile on his face that doesn't reach his eyes.

Joey has been watching this, she sees Dawson's eyes. They have the same cold stare she has seen before, this could turn ugly very fast.

"Drue if you don't have anymore business here other than to bug me or our guest then i will have to ask you to leave." Joey says.

"Well now Ms. Potter, i am not the type of person who gets ran off." Drue says.

"Ok Valintine, i am tired of this game. Do what you came here to do, and i will see you in hell." Dawson says as his hand gets closer to his gun.

Now Drue knows the odds our in his favor, but he has heard about the legandary speed of this man. He knows he will be the first to die, regaurless as to who else dies as well. He wasn't so sure that was a risk he was willing to take.

"Now now, Mr. Leery no need to get violent here and now. We can settle this in a calm way can't we." Drue asks.

Joey is watching Drue closely, she notices fear in his eyes, something she never thought she would see. Could it be that Dawson Leery is the man who can stop his rain of terror. She hopes with all her heart he can, but manage to stay alive as well.

"I guess that would depend on you, Valintine. If you want to settle this with no violence fine, ride out and never return."

As Dawson is talking one of Drue's henchmen makes a move for his gun. Everything seems to happen at once. The man goes for his gun, Dawson quickly draws his gun and shoots once as he is moving to clear Joey out of the way. He is painfully slow in getting there as the bullet strikes her in the left shoulder. Drue realizing what has just happened gigs his horse to a dead run. The rest of his boys spread out in a semi-circle, Facing Dawson.

Dawson is bent over Joey's prone body, looking as stricken as if it was him. He feels a rage in him that he has never felt before. Bessie is by his side instantly, checking on her sister.

"They will pay with thier lives, i swear to you." He says to Joey's still form. "Take her inside."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As Bessie moves her sister back inside of the door, Dawson stands. He punches out his spent round and place two back in the gun, no need for safety now. He slowly turns to face the man who he feels is responsible for this. Only to be faced with his flunkies instead of him. He now is even more enraged than before.

"I guess you guys die first, all but one of you. The one i let live, he gets to deliver a message for me." Dawson says.

"Mighty big talk for one man faceing seven isn't it?" One of the gunman says.

"If you say so, but realize you will be the first to die. Now turn your dogs loose, and i will see you in hell." Dawson says with death dripping from his lips.

With out another word the man's hand darts for his gun.

It is said by some who saw it that you didn't see him move.

Dawson draws so fast it catches the rest off gaurd. His bullets hit three before they know what has happened. His gun goes off three more times to see two more drop where they stand. As he is reaching for his second gun two guns go off to either side of him. He spins gun in hand, only to see Doc and Pacey there. Guns still smoking.

With a suddenness it was over, seven men where dead five by Dawson. He looks at the one still alive, and a slow grin appers n his face. He slowly walks toward the wounded man, his grin disappering as he draws closer.

"Please mister don't kill me." The man says, through clenhed teeth.

"Oh don't worry kid, you're the lucky one who gets to deliver a message for me." Dawson says.

"Sure anything you want." The man says.

"It was plain the object here was to gord me into a fight, that was fine. But you made Joey the target, or your boss did. Either way, You will be the only one to live, that is if you deliver this message and then ride out. I want you to tell Valintine, that death is coming for him. Tell him for the pain and damage he has caused here today, it will be swift justice. For the bullet he had put into Joey, i will return four fold. Tell him i will not stop till he is dead, i don't care if i have to chase him to the ends of the earth. Tell him that he is a dead man walking." Dawson tells him, and with every word his voice and face take on a deadly tone.

"I will tell him, i promise." The man says as he srinks away from the mad man looking at him.

"One last thing friend, if our paths ever cross again, i'll kill you." Dawson says matter of factly. "Now git."

The man quickly riases and runs to his horse, with out a glance back he spurs his horse to a dead run. Dawson just standing there watching him go. This is one fight he would win, one way or another. He slowly turns toward the porch, where Doc and Pacey are standing.

"It seems i owe you two a debt. All you have to do is ask and if i can help i will." With that said Dawson walks past them into the Hotel.

Pacey goes to say something to him, but Doc motions for him to remain silent. Pacey looking confussed, just shrugges and waits for Dawson to walk by. Once he is inside he turns to Doc and says.

"I was just going to tell him, he didn't owe me anything."

"Mr. Witter, you may have been born here, but you know very little about the ways of this land. What we did was take a hand in something that man felt was personal. Now where i come from you don't do things like that. Dawson being the way he is, he just kinda looked the other way. He feels a sence of duty to repay the favor. Trust me on this, let things cool down a little, especially him. Oh and one more thing, pray that girl lives." Doc says as he walks to the salon.

Pacey just watches him go, then shakes his head. 'Maybe this Leery guy is telling the truth maybe he should just settle down. I guess i have alot more to think about, now don't i.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Dawson walked into the hotel, he leaned against the door frame and sighed. His luck seems to always go south. 'Why do innocent people always have to pay my price. Why can't people just come after me instead of hurting the people around me.' He thinks to himself.

Just as he is about to go find where they have taken Joey, Bessie walks out of a back room. She has tears in her eyes, and a far away look. Dawson feels his heart sink, he has seen that look before. She slowly walks up to him, giving him a hug before she says.

"She isn't doing so well, the docter thinks she won't make it through the night. He told me if she has a lucritive moment, i should say my goodbyes." Bessie says as the tear gates open.

Dawson looks away from her, not able to stand the pain on her face. He knows it is his fault and that he has no right to ask what he is about to ask. But he has to see her even if it is for the last time, he has to tell her. He can not let her go with out telling her. He is in love with her.

"Bessie i am truely sorry for what has happened, i know i don't have the right to ask this. Do you think i could see her, please."

"I don't blame you Dawson, Drue had it in for her. Sence she wouldn't sleep with him and he almost raped her, he had to buy his way out of that. He has consistintly tried to get her to marry him. She kept refusing. She always said she was waiting for the right guy." She looks him right in the eye before she continues. "You're that guy Dawson, regaurdless if you two want to admit it or not. Yes you can see her, from the look in your eyes i am not sure anyone could stop you. She is in her room in the back, the doctor is with her." Bessie rubs his arm as she walks toward the front desk.

Dawson slowly starts to walk toward the door when someone calls his name.

"Mr. Leery, i think we need to have a talk." Marshall Witter says from the door way.

"Not right now Marshall, i am a little busy." Dawson informs him.

"Yes Mr. Leery right now." The Marshall insists.

With this Dawson spins hand on gun. He has had enough of people trying to push him around, and telling him what he is going to do.

"Marshall i tried to be nice, now i am going to be me. I will come talk to you when i am done with what i have to do here. If you think you can make me do it another way then by all means let her fly." Dawson says with death dripping from his lips, His eyes cold enough to frezze hell.

"Now wait a minute Mr. Leery, no need to get vilonet here. I do have a job to do, i have people to answer to just as you do."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"No marshall you wait a minute. I don't give a damn who you think you have to answer to. I have to answer to that woman laying in that bed back there. Everyone else comes second. Now you can go away, and i will come find you when i am done, or i can kill you where you stand. Your choice." Dawson says.

The marshall can feel death knocking on his door if he pushes this man. There is something in the way he is standing, the way he talks. This man is pure and simple death walking.

"Ok Mr. Leery, we will do it your way. As soon as you can come find me so we can talk."

"That will work fine for me marshall. Sorry to be so abrupt, but i have to do this, i need to see her." Dawson says a little softer.

"I understand son, i truelly do. Again i am sorry i tried to push." Marshall Witter says.

"For get it. Now i have to go see her." With that Dawson turns away and walks into the back of the hotel.

Dawson is standing at the door to Joey's room, he takes a deep breath trying to gather himself. He slowly opens the door, to see the doctor working on a prone Joey.

He sees the sweat on her forehead, he can see the pain on her face. Even with her out, there is pain. A pain he knows he caused, one he wishes he could take away.

The doctor looks his way and shakes his head. Signalling he doesn't think she will make it. His eyes hold a sadness that Dawson has seen only once. The day his wifes parents told him she was dead.

"Doc i am sorry for all of this, is there anything i can do to help?" Dawson asks.

"I'm sorry son, we've done all we can for her. The rest is up to her, if she has the will she might just make it. It is a bad wound, one that could easily claim her tonight." The doc says.

"She will have company if she does go doc, i promise you that." Dawson says. causeing the doc to shudder.

"Son i know what you are feeling right now, but would she want you to commit cold blooded murder?"

"It won't be, i'll make him draw." Dawson says in the same voice.

"It seems i can't talk you out of this, you should stay here though. Just incase she wakes up, it might be the last time you get to talk to her." The doc informs him.

"I'm not going anywhere just yet doc. I need to talk to her alone." Dawson says.

"Ok Dawson i will be getting a drink, if you need me." The doc tells him.

"Thanks doc, oh and thanks again for what you have done for her. If i can ever be of service just ask." Dawson says.

"Your welcome Dawson, and you don't owe me a thing. Just love her, that is all i ask." The doc says as he closes the door.

'I do doc, god help me i do.' Dawson thinks to himself.

He slowly walks over to the bed. He kneels down beside the bed taking her hand in his. It seems so soft compared to his, so fragil. Now more than ever he knows she is where his heart belongs. In these soft, confident, and fragil hands.

"I know that you can't hear me, but i have to tell you this. I have to get this off my chest." Dawson begins.

Dawson doesn't see Bessie crack open the door. She stands there listening to what he is telling her sister.

"You see it is hard for me to talk about this. When i met my dead wife i knew then and there that we were meant to be together. I knew i wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Then that faithful day, the day that has haunted me since. They took her from me, and when i found her she wasn't the same woman. Then her death, and the funeral. I couldn't understand why God would allow this to happen to us, to me. So picked up where i left off and started working for the law again. It was so hard for me too move past her death, no matter how many men i killed, or how many bad guys i put away. It just never seemed to fill the whole that was in my middle. Everything i did was to try to make a diffrence, in the way i saw life, in how it affectted me. Nothing has ever been able to filled that whole, till now. The day i rode into this town was the day my life changed. Now i find myself next to a bed praying against all hope that the person in it survives. Because i know that person is the only one who can save me, slefish i know. Joey i have to say this, i can't hold it back. What i am trying to say, what all of this has been leading up to is." Dawson pauses and bends his head down on to the edge of the bed.

It is at this time he feels a hand on his head, and he hears the words he was trying so hard to say.

"I love you too Dawson."

As his head snaps up and his eyes find her staring back with all the love she has.

"Joey." Is all he says.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Doc! Doc! Get in here. she is awake!" Dawson yells.

Soon the door bursts open and the docter and Bessie comes in. Excitement on her face, she sees Joey looking at Dawson. She knows it is her love for him that brought her back.

"Joey, welcome back little sis." Bessie says.

The docter has been examining her while the others were talking to her. He keeps shaking his head, and muttering under his breath.

"What is it doc? spit it out." Dawson says.

"There is nothing wrong with her. The fever is gone, the wound is looking normal, like it will heal good. There has to be a logical explaination, i am too old to believe in mircles." says the doc.

"Doc i am fine, trust me. A little sore but good. What happened?" Joey asks.

"Drue and his flunkies." Bessie tells her.

"I remember now. Dawson saved me, he knocked me to the ground or that bullet would have hit me in the head." Joey says.

"Yes he did, he risked his life for yours. But he won in the end. Well him, Doc Holiday, And Pacey that is." Bessie says.

While all of this was taking place Dawson had slipped out the door. His mind was made up, it was time for Drue to die. He was just the person to do it. Time for Drue Valintine to meet his destiny.

"Bessie where is Dawson?" Joey asks.

They all look around. It is only now that they realize he has left. Joey looks from one to the other awaiting an explaination.

"He has gone after Drue, i know it. He promised to the world that Drue would pay for having you shot. I guess he has decided now is that time." Bessie tells her.

Joey throws the blanket away, and stands up. She looks weak and a little pale but is still standing. The doc rushes over to her.

"Joey get back into bed."

"No, Bessie hitch the wagon up, i need to find him." Joey says.

With out a word Bessie rushes out of the room. Joey knows the doctor doesn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Doc, i am fine. Really i will be fine i just have to stop him from riding into that hornest nest." Joey tells him.

"Joey the man is trained to do those kinds of things. Let him do his job. Trust me he is very good at it." Doc says.

"I know doc i do, but if something happens to him because of me. I would never be able to forgive myself." Joey tells him.

"Joey, it would be your fault, the man was sent here to do a job. Drue is that job, as harsh as it sounds. You were just a bonus item." The doc tells her.

"I know doc, but i have to try. If i csn save him now maybe he can figure another way around it. Or at least get more help." Joey tell him.

Bessie runs back into the room, she is smiling. She knows her sister has to do this.

"Ok Joey, the wagon is ready." Bessie says.

"Lets go." Joey says as she walks out of her room.

Dawson is standing just inside the woods surrounding Drue Valintines house. He has counted the gaurds more than once, he knows it is a strech. He probable won't make it to the house, but has to try.

He slowly walks to where the first guard is, just as he gets there he smacks him in the head with his gun. As he turns around he comes face to face with Drue and five of his gun hands.

"Well if it isn't the famous lawman Dawson Leery, here to bring the fight to me?" Drue asks.

"Nope just to kill you." Is Dawson's iced response


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: Sorry it seems i had the wrong discliamer on this story. The one i was using was for a story i am writing with a friend. Hope you enjoy the next chapter of this story and thanks for the reviews.**

Drue realizes his mistake and dives behind one of the gun hands. Dawson's gun fires five times, faster than Drue ever thought possible.

Seconds later two more shots ring out from the fence line. One hits Dawson in the right shoulder, the second tears a hole in his side. Dawson spins and fires three more times. He is rewarded by two more screams.

Drue has wasted no time in getting away. He scrambles into his house as the last three shots ring out. He quickly closes and locks the door. Yelling for his house servents to do the same to all the other Doors and windows.

As Drue was locking himself into his house, Dawson was climbing on the back of his horse. No sooner than he is aboard, when another shot rings out. Another hole appers in his upper right chest. Dawson slumps foward in his sattle as his horse instinctively bolts into the woods.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bessie is pushing the horses as hard as she dares, In the back laying down is Joey. Joey knows she has to get to Drue's before Dawson does something stupid, like get himself killed. As they are approching the ranch, she hears several gun shots. Silence, and then another single shot.

Bessie pulls the team to a stop, she listens intently. Nothing can be heard for miles around. Then as if out of nowhere a single horse burst from the tree line. It was running faster than either of the girls had ever seen a horse go. A few seconds later two more horses came out at a dead run. The riders were shotting thier guns at the single horseman. The guy on the horse fired twice. As Joey watched the two riders slowly slide from thier saddle and slamed into the ground to lay motionless.

She turned her attention to the single horseman, and watched as he too slide from the saddle and layed down on the ground.

"Bessie, that is Dawson quick. We have to get him and get out of here before more come. I don't think he is in any shape to fight off more." Joey says.

With out a word Bessie races the wagon to were Dawson had fallen. She slams the break on and jumps down out of the seat. As fast as she was Joey was already lifting Dawson up from the ground. Bessie watched as Joey grimused, she knew her wound was hurting her.

"Joey let me help." Bessie says as she jumps to the other side.

The two women, with Dawson's help, manage to get him in the back of the wagon. Joey grabs Dawson's horse, and ties him onto the back of the wagon.

"Bessie, remember that cave we use to play in as kids?" Joey asks.

"Sure, the one on the edge of the McNaab ranch. You want to take him there? Joey i think he needs a warm bed, and medical attention." Bessie tells her.

"He does, but if we take him back to town, they will kill him. I will stay with him at the cave. You can fetch the doctor, and bring me supplies. Do it only at night though, and try not to be followed." Joey tells her.

"Joey, why are you doing this?" Bessie asks.

"Because, there is something about him. I wish i could tell you more sis, but i don't even understand it." Joey says looking into the sky as they move along and old trail.

"It is like a part of me is telling me, i am his last hope. Maybe he is my last hope as well. All i know for sure is, i have to help him." Joey finishes.

"Ok Joey, it is your call. I can come up with a story of a sick relative." Bessie says.

"No! Tell them i disappered and you have no idea where i went. Maybe they will be less likely to follow you." Joey says.

"Ok, i can do that. I will wait till well after dark, and only come once every other day. I should be able to bring enough stuff to get you by." Bessie says.

They arrive at the caves, this time it is much harder to move Dawson. It takes them a good two hours to get him in the cave a resting comfortable.

"Ok Bessie go get the doctor and bring him back here. Please hurry, these wounds look bad." Joey says.

"I will Be back as fast as i can." Bessie says as she hurries out of the cave.

Joey set to building a fire, this cave has a natural dent in the center of the floor. Placing the fire there will allow the smoke to disapate and not be seen. It will also allow the rock close to it to heat up, creating a comfortable place to sleep.

Once the fire is going, Joey begins takeing off Dawson's shirt and cleaning the wounds as best she can. She Snatches his spare gun and rushes to The creek that is near by. On her way back she hears horses, Crouching she listens carefully to what they are saying as they ride by.

"I think he is dead. Drue is insane to have us riding in the dark to find him." A voice says.

"I know this is insane, we should head into town and grab a drink. Then head back to the ranch." Another says.

"Sounds good to me."

With that She hears the horses race to a gallop and then disapper. She sighs a breath of relief, and realizes she had the gun up and pointing toward the voices. She gives a shake and returns to the cave.

As she enters the cave she notices Dawson is attempting to get up.

"Lay back down, you are wonded. If you break open those wounds before th dotor gets here i am going to tan your hide." Joey say as softly and still sound stern.

"I'll be fine, i just need..." With that he falls face first onto the mat Joey had laied down.

"Now look what you did. Time we got something strait you and I. When it comes to killing the bad guys, i leave that to you. When it has to do with being hurt, well that is mine, you do as i say. Understand?" Joey says sternly as she helps him roll back over on his back.

"Ok, i think i am to week to argue anyways." Dawson tells her.

"Good, Now lay still so i can get you cleaned up for the dotor." She says.

No sooner than she starts and Bessie and the doctor enter the cave. He rushes over to Dawson's side to see that Dawson has passed out again. He looks at Joey and then begins working on him, all the while muttering under his breath.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"I came back as fast as I could, hope it was in time." Bessie says.

"I am sure it was in time, if I can just get him to stay still." Joey says, as she bends down beside him.

"These holes look bad Joey. If he survives it will take him awhile to recuperate." The doc says.

"I was figuring that myself. That is if I can keep him out of the Badgers hole." Joey says.

"That will be harder than you think Ms. Potter." Drue's Hired gun says from the cave entrance.

Things seem to happen all at once. The doctor jumps out of the way, Bessie heads for Joey. She knew Joey would try to protect Dawson. Joey throws herself across a prone Dawson. A shot was heard from the cave mouth. The gun slips from the gun hand's grasp. Joey yells thinking she is going to be shot. She closes her eyes tight knowing she is doing the right thing, also knowing it is the end of the line.

"Ms. Potter I think you can get up now." Doc Holiday's voice says from the entrance.

"What?" Joey says, looking around.

On the ground at Holiday's feet, is the gunman's body. She stares at it for a second before she gets off of Dawson, who groans softly. She checks him quickly as the doctor comes back over to him as well.

"I am not sure how to thank you Mr. Holiday." Joey says.

"No need Ma'am, Just repaying a favor." Holiday says.

"I am sure Dawson will say thanks when he can." Joey says.

"It wasn't for him Ms. Potter. It was for you." Holiday says.

"Excuse me? How is that?" Joey asks.

"Simple. Since I have been here you have done nothing but treat me with respect. That is something that doesn't happen. So for that I helped you out." Holiday says.

"Well then i most certianly thank you from the bottom of my heart. I was sure it was the end of the line." Joey says.

"Not if i can help it. You two will live as long a life as i can give you." Doc says as he bends down and picks up the body. "I will dispose of this far from here. Also i think you need to leave it to me to bring your supplies out. I have done the whole snicking thing alot longer than you two." Doc tells them as he heads out the door.

"Thanks Mr. Holiday." Joey says kneeling next to Dawson.

"Ma'am there is no need to thank me. Contrary to popular beliefe, I like that young man. He is a good guy forced to live against his ways. He never complains and always treats people right, unless he has reason not to. Even though some people see us as oppisite sides of the whole shin-dig, we aren't. So for what he has always showed me, and the way you and yours have always treated me. We are friends for life, and i would give my life to protect a friend." Doc says and then vanishes out the cave entrence.

A/N: I know this is short but i will update again a lot sooner this time and it will be longer.


End file.
